1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp structure and, in particular, to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp structure in a modular design.
2. Related Art
Conventional road lighting equipments utilize a mercury lamp or a sodium lamp as a light source which illuminates a wider illumination zone but consumes more power, cannot be recycled, and therefore is not environmentally friendly. In recent years, the technology of a light emitting diode (LED) is increasingly developed. The LED has advantages such as high luminance, power-saving, environmental friendliness, a long life span, so has been widely used for lamp lighting and then used for road lighting.
When a street lamp malfunctions, it has to be repaired immediately in order to protect safety of passers-by. In general, a repairman has to use an elevated work platform (such as a cherry picker) in order to replace or repair the street lamp. However, most malfunction conditions of conventional street lamps are scenarios in which a power supply device or a sensor controlling on-and-off of the LED street lamp is damaged or malfunctioning. The repairman has to remove a lampshade or a housing of an LED street lamp, and then disassemble the said lamp to check and repair components one by one. Even worse, a whole set of the street lamp structure has to be replaced. Therefore, such a maintenance method not only wastes time but also increases maintenance costs.
Furthermore, since there are various street lamp structures in which the structures are complicated and do not have a unified standard. If the original manufacturers do not produce some component, it will cause problems and inconveniences in the repairing and maintenance of the street lamps.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor made various studies to improve the above-mentioned problems to realize the improvements by inventing a LED lamp structure and a street lamp utilizing the same.